The Demonic Legend
by Yuudai1224
Summary: A Legend is reborn in the DXD Universe. Non-perverted/Intelligent/Very Powerful/Super-Powered Issei. Slight Dragon Ball Z content.
1. Chapter 1

A light-skinned man with dark eyes and long black spiky hair floated above the abyss of Hell. He wore a golden necklace, boots, wristbands, and a belt that all sported blue jewels. The rest of his attire consisted of white pants and a red sash.

He was known as a monster. An eradicator. A behemoth of a Super Saiyan. Broly, The Legendary Super Saiyan, floated above the abyss of Hell in a rare state of tranquility. For many years, since he has been in Hell, Broly had begun to acquire a portion and some semblance of his sanity back.

No longer driven by his insanity, Broly began to think more clearly. The more he thought about it, the hatred he felt for the Saiyan referred to as Goku, began to slowly, but surely disappear. All of the murderous animosity towards Goku had been pointless, and Broly had finally realized that. The threatening environments the Legendary Super Saiyan had been surrounded in, had no doubt been a large effect on his psyche. And as time went on, Broly had realized that he had no actual reason to hate Goku. It was unfortunate that Broly had learned too late as he was stuck in Hell.

As he floated, Broly had a calm expression on his face. He looked down at his hands, and he tightened his fists. He was the Legendary Super Saiyan, a monstrous behemoth of a Super Saiyan that possessed virtually limitless power. Power that drove him absolutely insane. For Broly it was a curse, and yet in his case, it was also a gift. In a way, this immensely powerful transformation provided him with a sense of safety. A great advantage of this form was that his power level seemed to increase continuously without limits, but a great disadvantage was the cost of his sanity. As the Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly's blood lust amplified to the point that he became hysterical, as he thought of numerous ways to torture and murder his opponents.

After being destroyed by Goku, and his two sons, Gohan and Goten, along with the interference of Vegeta's son, Trunks, Broly was immediately sent to Hell. Still beyond the brink of insanity, Broly often had to be 'toned down', which involved him fighting against Goku and Pikkon. Somewhere along the line, Broly was sent crashing into the Soul Cleansing Machine.

It was this very machine that had allowed Broly to regain his sanity and his critical thinking. The Legendary Super Saiyan, now free from his insanity, maintained a somewhat peaceful and quiet life in Hell. When not extremely enraged, or transformed into his Legendary Super Saiyan form, Broly was arguably a very calm and solitary person.

His association with Goku had slowly, but surely morphed into a form of light acquaintanceship. While Broly no longer held any hatred for the fellow Saiyan, he always got annoyed with Goku's childish yet cheerful attitude.

The Legendary Super Saiyan crossed his arms and he sighed, closing his eyes. He felt a sudden energy signal nearby. It was pitifully weak, so weak that Broly could easily just ignore it. Sensing the power level was still there, Broly opened his eyes, and he looked below him. It was one of King Yemma's guards.

"Hn."

Broly hovered down, and landed on the ground in front of the guard. The guard quivered at the tall frame of Broly, who looked down with boredom.

"What do you want, worm?"

The guard gulped, and he shivered in fear. Even though Broly was more or less civil now, that didn't mean he could still bring out the fear in the unlucky someone who was to be his opponent. The guard gulped down the nervous lump in his throat.

"King Yemma wishes to see you."

Broly rose an eyebrow at the request.

"The ogre?"

Out of curiosity and boredom, Broly followed the guard. As he followed him, Broly glanced at the areas of Hell around him. The forms of Frieza and Cell cowered at the sight of the Legendary Super Saiyan, prompting a smirk from the Saiyan himself.

Broly and King Yemma's guard arrived at the Check In Station, the gateway between the physical plane of existence and the Other World. The two walked inside the mansion, the first sight being King Yemma signing papers at his desk.

King Yemma looked up from his papers, and he looked to see his guard cowering next to Broly.

"Ah, Broly. Pleased you could make it." He shooed the (thankful) guard away, and he turned his full attention to the tall Saiyan.

"What have you called me for, Yemma?" Broly asked.

He was genuinely curious, seeing as he hadn't really done anything remotely bad to be called up to the Check In Station.

King Yemma set Broly with a serious look on his face.

"I have decided to give you another chance at life."

Broly rose an eyebrow.

"Another life?"

King Yemma nodded in response.

"It has come to my attention that although you have committed many atrocities, you were under the effects of insanity. It was your power and the traumatic events you experienced that contributed to your insanity, not from your own will."

Broly listened with intent, and he crossed his arms.

"What will happen to me, Yemma?"

King Yemma placed his hands on his desk.

"You will be reincarnated, or reborn into another life. The advantage for you is that your power will still remain the same. However, the drawbacks are that you will lose your memories, and there is a possible chance you will not be reborn as a Saiyan."

Broly thought about the pros and cons of this opportunity. King Yemma gave him a shrug.

"It is up to you, Broly. It is your choice."

Broly narrowed his onyx eyes, tightening his fists as he thought the situation over.

'Reborn into another being? No memories, huh? Perhaps...I could start anew.'

His decision made up, Broly looked King Yemma in the eyes, and boldly stated,

"I accept."

King Yemma smiled as he nodded, and an aura of light began to cover Broly entirely.

"Very well. Broly, I wish you good luck in your next life. And make the best of it."

With a grateful nod, Broly became consumed by the light, fading away in sight.

**In Another Dimension**

The cry of a newborn could be heard as he was embraced by his mother. Mrs. Hyoudou cradled her new son, noticing that he was very small. The newborn had a light skin color, and brown hair. Mr. Hyoudou kissed his wife on the lips as they gushed in excitement. They were so engrossed in their elation, that they failed to notice the green orb like Energy Shield forming around the infant entirely. The shield distorted the atmosphere before fading into the newborn's body.

Mrs. Hyoudou and Mr. Hyoudou smiled as they looked upon their sleeping son. Mr. Hyoudou turned to his wife.

"We'll call him Issei. What do you think?" Mrs. Hyoudou adopted a thoughtful expression, and then she smiled warmly.

"Issei. Yes, that sounds perfect." She looked down at the newly named Issei and smiled, rubbing his head affectionately.

Issei Hyoudou slept soundly in his mother's arms, moving slightly to the side. Suddenly both of his eyes snapped open, revealing a lack of irises and pupils. Issei's eyes showed nothing but pure white.


	2. Chapter 2

If there were three words to describe Issei Hyoudou, they would be strong, fast, and a observer. Growing up, Issei was a very calm and quiet child, always preferring to stay to himself and not around others. He would often watch the people around him, studying their actions, reactions, and their facial expressions. He never knew why; but watching people going on about their lives, along with his affinity to observe not too far but also not too close, had been turned into sort of a hobby for him.

Issei was abnormally strong for a human, very strong. He had gained a reputation for being the most powerful student at his school. No one could ever explain on why this could be. Issei also had a certain ability involving parkour. His speed was far surpassed even the jocks of Kuoh Academy, and for every obstacle that posed as a distraction for him during parkour, Issei was always able to avoid it.

At the formerly all-girls private school known as Kuoh Academy, Issei Hyoudou had a well-known reputation. Due to his tendency to observe people from afar, albeit in a withdrawn state, Issei had inadverntatly gave the students at Kuoh Academy the impression that he was a loner. However Issei was not; in fact he often adopted a witty and cheerful persona, and that he just preferred to be one step ahead from his very surroundings. Others were wary of Issei, however, some students often were somewhat familiar with Issei.

Standing by the class lockers within the school with his hands in his pockets, Issei held a grin on his face. When one saw Issei with a grin, it was either because something good had happened to him, or something unique was about to happen.

"Hey, Issei!"

"Hey, hey Issei!"

Issei looked up to the stairs to see his two friends Matsuda and Motohama. The two were infamously known as the Perverted Duo, and despite being friends with them, Issei was not a pervert by all means. Seeing them walk downstairs, Issei's smile widened.

"What's up guys?"

Matusda and Motohama glanced at each other, and then they smiled, going over to their lockers. While he was about to open his locker, Mastuda was about to answer to Issei's question, until his eyes widened.

"Motohama, Issei, look!"

The other member of the Perverted Duo and Issei heeded to Matsuda's command, and they looked to see a letter. It was signed by the "Kendo Club."

Issei rose an eyebrow.

"The Kendo Club. What would they want with you?"

Matsuda didn't reply, but a insane grin began to form on his face, and he turned to look at Motohama.

"Motohama, check your locker too! We may have just hit the jackpot, man!"

After seeing the letter in Matsuda's hands, Motohama was all too eager to open his locker, and just like Matsuda, he had also received a letter from the Kendo Club.

The two perverts giggled in glee, and they read the letter in unison.

_"Dear Matsuda/Motohama, we would like to invite you to today's meeting at the Kendo Club. We realized that you guys were so cute with your little perverted antics, and we decided that we liked it too. So, please come to the Kendo Club after school._

_Love,_

_The Kendo Club_

The Perverted Duo screamed in absolute insane glee and they danced around wildly, giving each other high-fives. Issei, with his hands in his pockets, just shrugged.

"Well, well, well, it seems like you learn something new everyday."

Matusda smiled wider, and he pointed to Issei.

"You see Issei. Even perverts have their shot at getting a girlfriend!"

He continued to giggle out loud, while the students of Kuoh Academy gave the jock strange looks. Motohama turned to look at Issei.

"Issei, did you check your locker and see if you had gotten a letter as well?"

Issei chuckled and crossed his arms, showing the two perverts his book bag.

"I already took my belongings out of my locker, and I didn't see a letter in there. Looks like you guys are lucky."

With a shrug, Issei chuckled as he went out of the school of Kuoh Academy, leaving the Perverted Duo in their excitement. As he walked onto the bridge, he lifted his hand up, smiling widely.

"3...2...1."

"You perverts!"

Get out of here!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Issei chuckled heartily as he heard the screams from the girls of the Kendo Club, and the painful screams of the Perverted Duo.

"You'd think that after all these years I've known them, they would have recognized my handwriting when they looked at the letter."

He shook his head in amusement.

"Ah I so love messing with them."

As Issei walked across the bridge, a voice called out to him.

"Issei Hyoudou? From the school called Kuoh Academy. Am I correct?"

The Hyoudou male turned around to see young woman with long black hair and bright violet eyes. She wore a dark red jacket with the letter "P" on the jacket in gold, a white undershirt, a red bow, and a green skirt with a thin white strip around the lower end of it.

Issei tilted his head.

'Hmm. I don't recognize that school uniform. Nor do I recognize this girl.'

A blush formed on the girl's face as she waited for Issei to answer her question, and Issei narrowed his eyes mischievously.

'She's forcing her blush. You'd have to be an idiot to not see that. The look on her face isn't genuine also. So something's up. I also sense a strange aura about her, it's not pure at all. Hmm. Interesting.'

Adopting a smile, Issei answered the girl's question.

"I believe that's what people call me. And you are?"

The girl's blush deepened, and she put her hand on her chest.

"My name is Yuuma Amano. I have seen you walk many times across the bridge, and as I watched you, you looked...so handsome and sweet."

Issei continued to smile.

'Trying to compliment me while blushing like an innocent school girl? Yeah, that's not strange at all.'

"So I was wondering... Would you go out with me?"

Issei rose an eyebrow, and he crossed his arms.

'Hmm. Going out with someone I barely know, isn't really my cup of tea. But it does sound interesting to me to see what would happen.'

His decision set in his mind, Issei nodded to Yuuma.

"Sure, sounds like fun."

Yuuma smiled cheerfully and giggled to herself.

"That's so wonderful! Does Sunday sound good?"

"Sure. Fine by me."

Yuuma's smile widened.

"I'm looking forward to it."

Issei mischievously smiled inwardly.

'As am I. But first there is something I have to do.'

**SUNDAY/AT THE PARK**

Yuuma, clad in a short black dress with a small, light purple jacket on top, looked around in confusion as she tried to search for Issei.

"Where on earth is he? We agreed on Sunday."

"What's up sweetie?"

Yuuma turned around to see an adult man with a ski cap covering his face. Yuuma narrowed her eyes.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing much, I just want to see what's under that little dress of yours."

Yuuma's eyes narrowed further in disgust.

"You're disgusting. Now go away."

The man lunged for Yuuma, who dodged the very second he could reach for her. She was fighting the decision to unveil her true form and just kill the bastard, but she couldn't risk revealing herself. She would just have to refer to drastic measures.

"Help! Please help me!"

But her cries were unheard, as she and the man were the only ones at the park. Her eyes growing wider, Yuuma clicked her teeth as she avoided another attack from the man.

"This guy's really annoying me!"

She dodged another swipe from the man, and losing her patience, Yuuma unveiled her alternate form. She grew much taller, and her eyes changed into a darker, more sinister look. Her clothing now consisted of black, strap-like objects around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that ran right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots.

Chuckling in amusement, Yuuma summoned a purple light spear into her hands, twirling it around. The man widened his eyes in shock, taking a step back.

"What the hell?!"

Yuuma chuckled further, and she lifted the light spear up.

"Idiot."

And with that, she thrust the light spear and embedded it into the man, smiling as the man screamed in pain, and laid still. Yuuma crossed her arms as she finally got rid of the man.

"Serves him right."

"So...it seems I was right."

Her eyes widening in shock, Yuuma turned around to see Issei clad in a billowed black trench coat, black jeans, and black boots. He gave the shocked Yuuma a smile filled with mischief.

"Issei?!"

Issei smiled widely.

"I was right in assuming that you were not a human at all."

He looked to the dead man on the ground, and walked over to him. He reached into the man's pocket, and pulled out a stack of money. Yuuma blinked in confusion, and she pointed to Issei.

"Did you know this man?"

Issei chuckled.

"No, as a matter of fact, I did not. But he was a lowlife criminal anyway."

He turned to look at Yuuma.

"Did you ever wonder why this guy followed you to the park?"

Yuuma rose an eyebrow.

"What...?"

Issei chuckled further.

"Easy. Because I'm the one who payed the man to follow you."

Yuuma widened her eyes in shock and she narrowed her eyes.

"You paid him?! Why would you do that?!"

Issei shrugged.

"It's not like he was a innocent man. Serving time for 25 years for committing even the most heinous acts, doesn't really make a good profile on him. He had escaped from prison a couple of days ago, so I took it upon myself to use the man to my advantage. Due to the fact that he certainly had not changed in his time during prison, and that he was a simple-minded fool to begin with, I knew swaying him would be simple enough."

Yuuma took a step back, and her eyes widened further in shock.

"You...you."

Issei chuckled.

"So I payed him to follow you, in order to see what would happen. And it seems my theory was correct."

Her eyes widened in astonishment, Yuuma took another step back.

Suddenly, an emerald sphere composed of KI energy began to form around Issei, and the ground shook in reaction to it. Yuuma gasped in surprise.

'What is this power I'm sensing?! It's unreal!'

Issei chuckled as he stepped forward, and he put his hands in his trench coat pocket while doing so.

"Well Yuuma." He began.

Yuuma took another step back, and her whole body shook in fright. Her terror increased from the next words that came out of Issei's mouth.

"_I think it's about time you answered a few questions of mine_."


End file.
